Le monde est pourri
by SnowLiine
Summary: OS Klaine. Missing scene du 3x22. Rachel vient de quitter l'Ohio pour se rendre à New York. Comment Kurt le vit-il ?


**Disclaimer** : Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur** : Parce qu'à mes yeux, la réaction de Kurt après son refus à NYADA aurait dû être développée… voici ma version. Et un _énorme_ merci à Caralice pour le travail de relecture effectué sur cet OS !

* * *

Kurt attendit de ne plus distinguer le train pour baisser la main avec froideur et effacer le masque heureux figé sur son visage. Rachel était partie, seule, pour New York.

Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard aux autres membres des New Directions et quitta le quai de gare en direction de la voiture de Mercedes. La respiration saccadée, il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les tremblements de colère qui se propageaient dans l'intégralité de son corps. La mâchoire crispée, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pût pour ne pas craquer et grincer des dents.

Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant qu'un bras ne s'enroule autour de sa taille, et qu'une main ferme ne se pose sur sa hanche droite pour que leurs deux corps se collent. Il tourna la tête sur la droite, prenant une inspiration tout en fermant les yeux, puis pivota la tête sur sa gauche et afficha un petit sourire qu'il offrit à Blaine.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Kurt. »

Sa voix grave et légèrement fâchée manqua de le faire frissonner. Il fixa un point invisible en face de lui et répondit d'une voix innocente.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Blaine soupira et raffermit sa prise, les collant un peu plus. Kurt adorait cette sensation de chaleur quand ils marchaient l'un contre l'autre, tout comme la possessivité que trahissaient les gestes de Blaine. Pourtant là, ce geste avait plutôt un goût de soutien.

« Ce masque. Celui que tu te forges pour cacher à tout le monde ce que tu penses. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je te _connais_, Kurt. Ils sont encore tous à la gare. Tu peux lâcher ce que tu as le cœur maintenant sans qu'ils le sachent. »

Une multitude de sentiments envahirent Kurt en un instant. Colère. Haine. Déception. Jalousie. Impuissance. Injustice. Blaine vit tout ça défiler rapidement dans les yeux et sur les traits de son petit-ami. Il caressa la hanche de Kurt avec son pouce, espérant lui procurer un peu de bien être, et attendit, tout en prenant la direction du lycée. Mercedes les avaient tout deux amenés à la gare avec sa voiture. Celle de Blaine attendait sagement sur le parking du lycée, tandis que celle de Kurt était encore chez lui, puisque c'était au tour de Finn de les emmener ce matin là.

Kurt avait besoin de marcher selon Blaine, et le lycée n'était pas encore trop loin de la gare pour se permettre de rentrer à pied. Il mettrait du temps, mais c'est réalisable. Cette promenade au grand air et au calme ne pourrait qu'apaiser un peu Kurt avant qu'il ne reprenne ses habitudes, l'enfermant dans sa routine. Ça ne pourrait que l'embrouiller dans ses sentiments s'il ne prenait pas un peu le temps de se poser.

La mâchoire de Kurt se crispa et il grinça des dents. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais ; visiblement, ça l'affectait plus qu'il n'y croyait...

« C'est… » commença-t-il, hésitant. « Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé… » Il lança un regard abattu à Blaine, et reprit. « Carmen Tibideaux semblait tellement… _satisfaite_ ! Je… Rachel… elle… elle s'est plantée ! Elle a eu sa chance, comme n'importe qui ! Pourquoi, Blaine, _pourquoi_, est-ce qu'elle aurait le droit à une autre chance ? C'est… » Il buta sur la suite, un seul mot lui venait en tête, mais il n'était pas du genre à l'employer. Blaine lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour l'encourager, et Kurt lâcha avec rage. « …dégueulasse. C'est _dégueulasse_. »

Blaine tiqua un peu. Il n''était pas habitué à entendre ce genre de propos dans la bouche de son petit-copain, mais ne dit rien. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Une voiture ralentit, suivie d'une autre, et s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau. La vitre passager s'abaissa et fit apparaitre le visage souriant de Mercedes.

« Je vous dépose, les garçons ? »

Kurt tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait rien contre Mercedes, ni contre aucun individu au monde en dehors de Rachel. Mais là, il ne voulait voir personne. Blaine adressa un sourire désolé à la jeune fille, et lui fit signe de partir, ainsi qu'à Finn, qui se trouvait dans le deuxième véhicule. Une fois ceux-ci éloignés, Kurt se détendit légèrement et soupira. Il voulut se pencher un peu sur le côté pour déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, mais se ravisa rapidement en se rappelant soudain qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine rue.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver sur le parking de McKinley. Kurt avait continué à déverser sa colère. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui lui arrivait, et maudit Rachel et ses descendants. Il contourna la voiture de Blaine, et avant de monter dans la voiture, il posa la main sur la poignée et fixa la portière d'un air troublé.

« Tu sais, j-je ne la déteste pas. Pas vraiment… C'est juste… » sa voix s'étrangla. La colère commençait à faire place à la tristesse, la déception, et une pointe de trahison. NYADA, c'était Kurt _et_ Rachel. C'était à deux, qu'ils devaient y aller. Rachel lui avait dit et répété que ce rêve, elle voulait le vivre avec lui. Et il y avait cru, vraiment. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en réussissant son audition s'était vite envolée, une fois Rachel montée sur scène. Il avait dû cacher son bonheur, pour Rachel. Toujours pour Rachel. Tout tournait inévitablement autour de Mlle Rachel Berry. Furtivement, le souvenir de sa performance sur _Rose's Turn_ lui revint en tête. Des années, dans le fond, que ça durait. Quand est-ce que ça serait à lui de briller ? De voir des portes s'ouvrirent ? D'avoir la chance de son côté ? Tina n'avait pas eu entièrement tort de faire son caprice quelques semaines plus tôt.

Voyant que Blaine le regardait toujours par-dessus le véhicule, il lui sourit tristement et s'assit sur son siège, avec un dernier regard vers le bâtiment qu'il avait fréquenté durant quatre années. Ou plutôt trois ans et demi, puisque Dalton l'avait accueilli lors de son année de Junior. À cette pensée, il revécut quelques scènes passées dans l'établissement, et notamment les bons moments avec les Warblers, et Blaine. _Blaine_. Il devait au moins reconnaître que la chance avait été de son côté à ce niveau. Il avait Blaine, envers et contre tout.

Durant le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Le silence n'était pas spécialement gênant, au contraire. Ça faisait du bien parfois, de se perdre dans ses pensées sans être dérangé par quoi que ce soit – tout en conservant une présence rassurante près de soi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta en double file, et le cœur de Kurt se resserra en voyant sa maison. Il ne voulait pas être seul, et encore moins devoir affronter l'interrogatoire de son père sur son avenir, ou le regard compatissant de Carole. Il avala difficilement sa salive pour tenter de reprendre contenance et s'apprêta à ouvrir sa portière quand Blaine enclencha la marche arrière, puis se gara dans l'allée du garage à côté de la voiture de Finn.

Blaine sortit du véhicule, marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du garage et tendit la main avec un sourire accueillant. Surpris, Kurt s'empara de son sac et s'empressa d'aller entremêler ses doigts dans la main tendue de Blaine. Comment Blaine avait-il su qu'il ne voulait pas être seul ? Pas la moindre idée. Mais il avait compris. Après tout, peut être qu'il avait raison, tout à l'heure. Blaine le _connaissait_.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent par le garage et atterrirent dans le salon, où Carole tentait de recoudre un bouton sur le jean de son fils. Elle leur lança un regard chaleureux et leur sourit.

« Est-ce que… Blaine peut rester ce soir ? demanda Kurt, une légère rougeur aux joues.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Tu es toujours le bienvenu Blaine, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant. Mais tu connais la règle. Pour la nuit, c'est ton père. »

Kurt marmonna quelque chose, et Blaine resserra sa main. Il n'était pas à l'aise non plus – même pas du tout – mais ils devaient passer par cette étape à chaque fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bureau de Burt, et Kurt frappa d'un geste vif, cachant au mieux son appréhension, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Blaine. Les petits gestes de ce genre ne mettaient jamais vraiment à l'aise son père, mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse un jour. Après tout, lui-même devait subir les regards et gestes tendres que pouvaient s'échanger Burt et Carole. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Ils trouvèrent Burt affalé sur son bureau, grognant contre l'invention du limitateur de vitesse. Kurt trouvait régulièrement son père en train d'assimiler des piles de magazines automobiles, celui-ci essayant au mieux de se tenir informé des dernières nouveautés, afin de que son garage tienne face à la concurrence.

Il leva la tête en les voyant entrer, et ne put empêcher son regard de tomber directement sur les doigts entrelacés. Il remua légèrement sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise, et reporta son attention sur les deux garçons pour interroger Kurt du regard, même s'il savait parfaitement quel était le but de la visite.

« Blaine peut dormir à la maison ce soir ? demanda Kurt sans aucun détour. » Il était totalement pétrifié à chaque fois, les battements accélérés de son coeur le prouvaient, mais il voulait toujours paraître le plus détaché possible pour ne pas laisser de chance à son père d'en profiter.

Burt enfonça lourdement son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et regarda les deux garçons qui attendaient sagement la réponse. Il n'était pas rare depuis cette année que Kurt vienne lui demander ce genre de faveur. Il était toujours un peu réticent, c'était son petit garçon après tout. Mais le gamin qui tenait la main de son fils réussissait à faire réapparaitre ce sourire sincère à Kurt, perdu depuis des années. Et pour ça, Burt en serait éternellement reconnaissant à Blaine. Il savait qu'il pouvait être parfois un peu rude ou strict vis-à-vis de leur relation, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de surprotéger son fils pour se rassurer. Il reporta son attention sur les mains agrippées l'une à l'autre, seules témoins de l'anxiété qui transparaissait des deux garçons.

« D'accord. »

Il vit sans difficulté les épaules des deux adolescents s'affaisser de soulagement.

« Je vais demander à Finn de m'aider pour le matelas et chercher des dra-

- Non. le coupa son père. Inutile de déranger toute la maison comme à chaque fois. Ça fait du linge en plus pour Caro-

- Je m'occupe toujours de cette lessive là… marmonna Kurt. » Puis il s'arrêta, réalisant soudain ce que sous entendait son père.

« Tu… » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire, sous le choc. À côté de lui, Blaine rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Je sais parfaitement que vous finissez toujours par vous retrouver dans le même lit. Inutile de continuer cette comédie. »

Cette fois, Kurt fit miroir à Blaine et vira lui aussi au rouge pivoine. Son père exigeait depuis des mois que Blaine dorme sur un matelas posé par terre, à côté du lit de Kurt. Ils s'étaient toujours arrangés pour attendre que toute la famille soit couchée pour rejoindre l'autre sous la couette, puis programmaient le réveil toujours plus tôt que les autres pour rejoindre chacun son lit. Ils ne savaient pas que Burt avait compris leur manège. Mais après tout, il avait été jeune comme eux…

Kurt murmura un « merci » tremblant et ils quittèrent tous deux le bureau ; Burt s'empressa d'ajouter un « mais la porte entrouverte est toujours valable ! » qui fit sourire les deux garçons.

Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt, Blaine s'affala sans grâce sur le lit de son petit-ami et enfouit avec joie son visage dans la couette, s'enivrant de l'odeur de Kurt. Au bout d'à peine quelque secondes il entendit du bruit sur sa droite, et jeta un coup d'œil. Son petit-ami était en train de déballer un carton, remplit d'objets que contenait son casier depuis quatre ans. Kurt sortit avec soin chacun d'entre eux et vit défiler devant ses yeux l'histoire de chaque objet, bout de papier ou photo.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Blaine, quelque peu frustré d'être délaissé.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas le désordre. Et ce carton sur mon bureau me brûle les yeux. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa tête sur le côté, joue gauche contre la couette pour étudier d'un œil attendri Kurt ranger ses affaires. Soudain, il vit les yeux de Kurt pétiller de bonheur et un sourire franc sur le visage. Il le vit prendre un petit cadre et se tourner brusquement vers Blaine, posant son menton sur le haut de la photo, une moue adorable accompagnant le tout. Blaine ne put retenir un rire en voyant sa propre photo dans le cadre et le regard de Kurt.

« Cette photo date vraiment !

- C'est vrai, admit Kurt en la regardant de nouveau, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres. Mais elle représente beaucoup. »

Blaine comprit, et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans la douceur du tissu. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui mais il était épuisé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sur le côté, puis le souffle de Kurt contre son cou, suivi par un petit baiser. Il sourit contre la couette, et soupira de contentement quand Kurt glissa ses doigts dans sa masse de cheveux.

Depuis le bal de promo, son petit-ami se donnait comme mission de le convaincre que ses bouclettes n'étaient pas si horribles que ça, et que bien au contraire s'il apprenait à les dompter, il pouvait en être que plus sexy. Il n'était vraiment pas convaincu, Kurt ne pouvait pas être _complètement_ objectif à son sujet. Peu à peu, il diminuait tout de même la quantité de gel. Mais il s'obstinait malgré tout à continuer dans le seul but d'arriver à _ce_ moment. Kurt pouvait s'acharner pendant des _heures_ à retirer le plus de gel possible pour libérer ses boucles ; les passages à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains étaient nombreux. Et Blaine était au bord du paradis. Il accueillait avec joie toute cette attention, y compris quand Kurt venait à tirer violemment sur les mèches qui lui résistaient.

Au bout d'un moment Blaine se retourna pour laisser total accès à Kurt afin qu'il s'occupe des cheveux sur son front.

« Tu iras à New York. lâcha-t-il sans préambule. »

Kurt se figea, une boucle au bout des doigts, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour ne laisser échapper aucun mot.

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu iras. Je te le promets. On trouvera. Ta place est là bas, Kurt. »

Le garçon plongea son regard océan dans celui – marron pailleté d'or – de son petit-ami, et y vit toute la sincérité et la détermination possible. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et quelques larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il laissa sa main complètement se glisser dans les cheveux en bataille de Blaine et se pencha pour lui ravir les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Instinctivement Blaine encercla la taille de Kurt pour l'attirer complètement contre lui. Le châtain mit fin au baiser mais laissa malgré tout leurs lèvres se frôler, et accrocha le regard de Blaine.

« _Notre_ place, murmura-t-il. »

Le bouclé – qui l'était vraiment maintenant – sourit face à cette promesse implicite, et reprit possession de ses lèvres fines.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et laissa apparaitre un Finn débraillé. Le demi-géant rougit violemment face à la vision de son demi-frère et Blaine dans cette position, et balbutia maladroitement que le repas était prêt, puis partit sans prendre la peine de tirer un peu la porte.

Kurt grogna et se calla contre Blaine. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se retrouver entouré de sa famille pour le moment. Malheureusement pour lui, l'odeur du diner pouvait maintenant passer à travers la porte grande ouverte – le _très_ léger entrebâillement qu'ils avaient laissé tout à l'heure avait empêché l'odeur d'entrer. Les yeux de Blaine brillèrent d'envie au point de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation.

« Oui, lâcha Kurt avec résignation. C'est crêpes ce soir. »

Il se retrouva soudainement sur le dos et complètement abandonné par Blaine qui partit presque en courant en dehors de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. Kurt ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de s'ouvrir en grand, abasourdi. La gourmandise de Blaine n'était plus vraiment un secret, mais là…

Grognon, il rejoignit sa famille dans la cuisine. Il ne put malgré lui retenir un léger sourire en voyant Finn et Blaine se jeter comme des morfales sur les crêpes ; sous le regard amusé de Carole et celui blasé de son père. Il s'assit entre Blaine et Burt, et prit à son tour ce dont il aurait besoin pour se restaurer. Il passa une partie du repas à vérifier la quantité de lardon ou de fromage que prenait son paternel pour agrémenter ses crêpes.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Finn. Malgré la distraction qu'offrait le repas – et il était convaincu que Carole l'avait fait exprès – une ombre persistait dans le regard du sportif. Instantanément, la jalousie et la colère refirent surface. Finn allait lui rappeler Rachel. Et ce pendant toutes les vacances. D'un côté, il était reconnaissant envers son demi-frère d'avoir obligé Rachel à partir, puisque celle-ci avait prit la décision stupide de retarder son entrée à NYADA. Même si Kurt lui en voulait d'être prise, il l'aurait certainement étranglée et enterrée à Central Park sans aucun scrupule pour oser cracher sur cette chance qu'on lui donnait. Malheureusement, Finn allait toujours de paire avec Rachel, et croiser son demi-frère pendant deux mois allait lui rappeler sans cesse son échec.

Blaine sentit Kurt se tendre à côté de lui, et fixer Finn avec obstination. Il fit rapidement le lien et lui adressa sourire penaud. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse gauche de Kurt et remercia intérieurement Carole d'avoir dressé cette nappe qui lui permit de cacher ce geste. Kurt sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard confus à son petit-ami. Il répondit à son sourire faiblement, mais visiblement heureux de remarquer qu'il était compris si rapidement par lui. Sans plus attendre, Kurt fit glisser sa main gauche pour serrer avec force celle de son petit-ami.

Le jeune diplômé mettrait du temps à encaisser cette déception, à ne plus en vouloir à Carmen Tibideaux de lui avoir fait espérer si fort, et à reprendre du poil de la bête. Mais il y arriverait, il le savait, et Blaine l'y aiderait.

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que le monde était pourri d'injustices. Sa vie d'adulte ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
